Swampfire
Swampfire is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Power and Abilities Swampfire has the power to project fire though his palms and control plant life. Swampfire can reattach detached body parts or regenerate them. Swampfire has proved to be very strong, able to push a Highbreed weather tower over and hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Swampfire was able to fly by shooting the fire from his hands and pointing them at the ground. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire can stretch his body parts similar to Wildvine, shown when he stretched his arms to grab Goop and when he stretched his fingers to dig a tunnel in Ghost Town. In The Final Battle: Part 2, Swampfire has enhanced speed (the scene of him running towards Vilgax was very blurry as if he was moving at high speed). Weakness Swampfire can be frozen, he can thaw out by igniting the methane in his wrists. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds. Swampfire's smell makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Omniworlds In New Buddy, he defeats the Techadon Robot. In Viktor Returns, he defeats King Viktor and Prince Gyula. In Cured, he was used by Albedo to defeat Vilgax and then used to defeat Gwen, Kevin and Tack. Later by Ben to defeat Albedo but fails. In Not Ben, he defeated the Reesolin bug. In Aggregor Returns Part 2, he hurts Aggregor but gets defeated. In The Robot, he is defeated by the Robot. In Ascalon's Secret, he got defeated by George. In Lucubra Unsealed, he defeated the Lucubra. In Jail Break, he defeated Will Harangue. In Animo's Revenge, he killed the mutant cat. In Time Error, he killed Aggregor in an alternate dimension. In Story Of Costin, he was training with kevin when he started the forest fire. In Master Control Part 1, he tried to defeat Psyphon but got defeated. In Master Control Part 2, he defeated Psyohon. In Fight For Ascalon, he defeated Echo Echo but was deeated by NRG. In Swarm's Power, he defeated Vilgax. In Goodbye Gwen And Kevin, he burned the rope and defeated Overlord by breaking his armor with his fire. In The Return For Ever, he defeated the Knights by planting seeds which captured them and defeated them with his fireballs. In The Unexpected Boss, he threw seeds close to Psyphon which became vines which captured him, he then threw fire balls at him defeating him. When Vilgax tried to escape, he threw seeds which became vine which captured him. Appearences Omniworlds New Buddy(First Reappearance) Viktor Returns Cured(x3) (used by Albedo x2) (Ben x1) Not Ben Aggregor Returns Part 2 The Robot Ascalon's Secret Lucubra Unsealed Jail Break Animo's Revenge Time Error Story Of Costin Master Control Part 1 Master Control Part 2 Fight For Ascalon(used by Costin) Swarm's Power Goodbye Gwen And Kevin The Return For Ever The Unexpected Boss Trivia Despite having no nose, Swampfire somehow has a sense of smell. The Methanosian Actor in "Double or Nothing" displayed the ability to breath fire. Swampfire has not displayed this ability, though he presumably does possess it. Swampfire is one of Ben's favorite aliens. In Hindi, Swampfire's name is Kichadaag. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Blster Category:Blaster